The present invention relates to an improved gardening tool. In the prior art, gardening tools are known. U.S. Pat. No. 789,803 to Garrison and U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,427 to Bradford are examples of gardening tools with U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,899 to Pfeifer et al. disclosing another example of a gardening tool. The Pfeifer et al. gardening tool is seen to include a plurality of stepped edges on a cutting blade that is attached to a handle.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art gardening tools which include all of the features and aspects of the present invention including an improved gardening tool having a V-shaped tool portion containing therein a plurality of V-shaped cutting edges.